


as the petals fall like blood

by ArcadeGhostAdventurer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeGhostAdventurer/pseuds/ArcadeGhostAdventurer
Summary: Hanahaki portraits. Art fill for Put On The Suit Discord Server Bingo. Tumblr link inside!





	as the petals fall like blood

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Tumblr for the reason: Because. I wanted to have my art in the archive. Find on Tumblr link is below, I appreciate the reblogs!! <3

[x Tumblr Link x](https://arcadeghostadventurer.tumblr.com/post/187698344448)

x


End file.
